ebonfortfandomcom-20200213-history
Illusion
Learning There are really only two ways one can learn Illusion. The first is through being taught by an Artisan ranked Illusion Mage (if you are an Artisan+ in a different magic) or by a Master+ ranked Illusion Mage if you have no, or lesser, magical experience. The other method is through a strong desire to see physical change, either in something of importance to you, or you yourself. This can manifest in many ways, through any of the senses. Forming Illusion is based on deceiving the senses of those around the magic. This not only includes the basic senses of Sight, Hearing, Touch, Taste, and Smell, but even more advanced senses such as Infrared Vision, Balance, etc. Illusion mages apply new effects to existing objects and stimuli in order to alter them. They do this through the creation of Constructs and Personal Illusions. Augmenting Personal Illusions are the first stage of magic that Illusion Mages learn, as it is the easiest. It still requires intense concentration though. The Illusion Mage first brings to mind a clear image of themselves. They then begin mentally changing this image while spreading their internal magic to the affected areas. This creates a physical change in the body that will remain that way until the Illusion Mage loses the mental image or is depleted of magical force. This is called Augmenting. There are several limitations to this, as an Illusion Mage cannot create or add additional mass to their body, but can only manipulate what is already there. Until Master+ rank, an Illusion Mage must have experienced the traits they wish to alter themselves into. If an Illusion Mage has never seen or felt the bark of a tree, they cannot Augment their skin to look or feel like bark, unless at Master+ rank. Constructs Constructs are created through a similar method as many other magicks. The Illusion Mage can exude magic through their skin, typically their hands, and they apply this to whatever it is they wish to augment. This augmented item is referred to as the Frame. They push their magic into the Frame, letting it soak into it completely. Once this is done, they are able to manipulate it's various traits to appear differently to others. However, this does not cause a physical change in the object. For example, Gerry Gerkin is a Journeyman Illusion Mage. He wishes to alter a tree. He places his hands on the tree and pushes his magic into the tree, filling it up. Once he can sense that, he decides to alter both the Visual aspect and Touch aspects of the tree. Focusing on the new senses in his mind, he manipulates the old image to shift to the new image, so the tree looks like a statue of a bear now. If a normal person were to touch this statue now, their hand would pass through the false images until they touched the actual tree. However, Gerry decides to alter the Touch sense of the tree, and as such, when the person touches the "statue" the hand would stop, and feel of stone to them. Constructs cost a good deal of magical force to create, but require no upkeep. They can only be altered by Illusionists, or destroyed by Illusionists and Reavers. Should the Frame object be destroyed, the Illusion will also fail. Should the Frame be relocated, however, the Illusion will travel with it, as they two are bound. Realm The creation of a Realm is the strongest magic of an Illusion Mage. They do this be exerting their magical force outward from their person, and allowing it soak in the entirety of the affect area. This gives the Illusion Mage full control over the area. While the Mage is within the area, the Realm can be Augmented, meaning that all of the changes are physical and true so long as the magic is being maintained by the Mage. The Mage can also store magic in this area, so as to keep it functioning should they leave. If an Illusion Mage leaves their realm, and did not store magic into it, then only the Constructs they made will persist. All Augmented items will revert back to their original state. Side Effects and Dangers As with all Magicks, Illusion has varying, negative side effects and dangers. All magic is addictive, and can often lead mages to using far too much magic. Doing so can cause anything from overexertion, to passing out, to loss of magic temporarily or permanently, to death. Augmenting the Mage's own body is by far the most dangerous part of Illusion magic. Not only does it drain magic at a decent rate, but often can cause the mage to forget their original image. If they are unfocused, they can change traits too rapidly, or get stuck mid change, which can cause intense pain or permanent damage. When making a Construct, the main danger is using up too much magic. However, if attempting a Construct beyond their ability, a Mage can find the traits they attempted to put forth rebounding on themselves, in addition to losing the magic spent creating the Construct. Realm Magic's main danger is losing control of the area through poor focus. If a mage Augments a tree poorly, there is a risk that tree could fall and crush the mage. Progression Summary Novice - Novices can only Augment themselves, and can maintain 1 Sense permanently altered without depleting their magic. They cannot make Constructs, Realms, or teach. Journeyman - Journeyman can Augment themselves, and maintain 2 Senses permanently altered without depleting their magic. They can also create Constructs, on any Frame roughly the size of a human. The cannot make Realms or teach. Artisan - Artisans can Augment themselves and maintain 3 Senses permanently altered without depleting their magic. They can also create Constructs, on any Frame roughly the size of a room. They can also make Realms of roughly the same size. They can also teach Illusion to Artisan Mages of other disciplines. Master - Masters can Augment themselves and maintain 5 Senses permanently altered without depleting their magic. They can create Constructs and Realms roughly the size of a building. They can teach Illusion to anyone. Grand Master - Grand Masters can Augment themselves and maintain all Senses permanently altered without depleting their magic. They can create Constructs and Realms roughly the size of a village and can teach anyone.